


Марсианский блюз

by jana_nox



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Humor, Minor Kang Seungyoon/Song Mino | Mino, Minor Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Park Sunjin, Space Pirates, из Енкея фиговый нуарный детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Получив заказ на поимку коварного похитителя наследницы глобальной корпорации с Сатурна, команда космолета “День шестой” (состоящая из Енкея, Сонджина и четвероногого Дже) отправляются в полное приключений путешествиево имя денегв поисках справедливости.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Марсианский блюз

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы смотрели величайшее аниме современности — Cowboy Bebop, вам многое станет ясно (или нет). Другими словами: Енкей в роли Спайка Шпигеля, Сонджин в роли Джет Блэка, Вонпиль как Фей Валентайн, Доун за Эдварда, Дже — одновременно Эйн и Панча (телеведущего).

— Не нуди, у меня все получится! — раздраженно огрызнулся Сонджин и отмахнулся от зудящего ему в ухо Енкея звуковым гаечным ключом. Предсказания Енкея на тему их общего мрачного будущего доносились из ушного динамика, пока сам он, спрятавшись в кабине пилота, благополучно пережидал гнев раздраженного механика тире пилота тире мамки всей их пропащей компании (большая часть которой и правда пропала во время последней высадки на более-менее жилую планету, оставив позади Енкея и Сонджина и прихватив с собой гонорар за поимку Пак Джихё и Кан Даниэля, двух известных на Поясе аферистов) — размахивания руками Сонджина ни к чему не привели.

“Хорошо, не испортили ничего нового”, — ворчливо подумал Сонджин, хотя “новым” на их космическом корабле могло считаться немногое: все на нем было испорчено не по одному разу и сделать ситуацию хуже, казалось, было уже нельзя.

Эта история случилась в далеком-далеком будущем и в далекой-далекой галактике, но чтобы сделать ее понятней для многих из вас, мы будем использовать знакомые названия. Как говорится, все имена и события в произведении вымышлены, любые совпадения с реальными людьми и фактами — чистая случайность, пожалуйста, помните об этом и не спешите подавать на нас в суд. Так вот, в то время человечество было невероятно занято изучением Млечного пути и другими важными открытиями, которые позволили бы им скакнуть дальше, исследуя новые миры и притесняя себе подобных в еще более экзотических локациях, но членам экипажа космического корабля “День шестой” было это глубоко по барабану. 

Во-первых, десять дней назад у них отказал пятый из шести двигателей, делая их перемещения крайне затруднительными даже в рамках привычной Галактики. Во-вторых, как уже упоминалось, денег в данный момент у них не хватало даже на ремонт ржавеющего холодильника, не то что на пять новеньких высокотехнологичных двигателей межпланетарного назначения. На данный момент они застряли где-то в дюжине часов от Марса и спешить тратить последние силы на прыжок туда смысла не видели, дожидаясь нового заказа, звонка опомнившихся товарищей с их деньгами, помощи из открытого космоса — в общем, были готовы к любым предложениям. 

Ну а в-третьих, оба они в принципе были домоседами и уже многие годы неизведанным мирам и глобальным корпорациям предпочитали стабильность и свой маленький разваливающийся “День шестой”. 

Сонджин нажал кнопку усиления на киберпротезе, с военных времен заменявшем ему левую руку, и потуже затянул гайку где-то в недрах пятого двигателя (счетчик мощности поднялся до жизнерадостных 32 процентов). Затем он протер платочком взмокшую лысину и поплелся в носовую часть корабля, ориентируясь на гневные крики Енкея, металлический скрежет и собачье тявканье.

Привычными из всей этой какофонии был только высокий тенор матерящегося Енкея и звук отваливающихся от “Дня шестого” запчастей. Ну что же, стабильность у всех бывает разная.

— Дже, забери свою псину, иначе я за себя не отвечаю! — ругался Енкей в монитор.

На прозрачном экране виднелся развалившийся в кресле Пак Джехен в фиолетовой безрукавке со звездами, ковбойских сапогах и с неизменной белой ковбойской шляпой на голове. Полностью игнорируя вопли Енкея, он зачитывал вслух инструкцию по правильному питанию собаки земной породы Вельш-корги-пемброк. 

— Специальный корм шесть раз в день — ну это я тебе прислал… Вода только комнатной температуры. И главное — не забудь, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя переедать! — уже в который раз повторял он.

Псина вместе с внушительным запасом специального корма попала на “День шестой” в счет долга, который тянулся за Джехеном еще с давнишних времен. Когда отказал четвертый двигатель, у команды не оставалось выбора, кроме как припереть к стенке всех своих должников, угрозами и увещеваниями пытаясь наскрести на скорый ремонт. Свободных финансов у Дже в тот момент не оказалось, и он предложил отдать долг “натурой”. Отчаявшись, они согласились, рассчитывая на топливо, какие-нибудь не настолько поломанные запчасти или хотя бы еду. 

Вельш-корги-пемброк по кличке Франциск Джеронимо LXIII оказался для всех сюрпризом, который, впрочем, судя по красным пятнам, расползающимся по лицу разгневанного Енкея, тоже вполне могли пустить в ближайшее время на провиант. За неимением лучшего.

— Я выкину твою псину за борт, а суперсбалансированный корм загоню на рынке на Ганимеде, — угрожающе прошипел Енкей, тыча пальцем в сенсорный пластик монитора, — если сейчас же не переведешь мне долг. Мы здесь помираем, Дже! Двигатели вот-вот откажут, а ты присылаешь мне свою чертову собаку?!

— Твоя рухлядь не дотянет до Ганимеда на одном двигателе, и мы оба знаем, что не стоит связываться с парнями на Фобосе без нормальных документов, — с максимальным спокойствием парировал Джехен. Но кажется, судьба собаки ему все-таки была небезразлична, поэтому он добавил: — Я могу дать вам наводку в качестве залога. Дело верное, и на Марсе — это прямо у вас под боком. Награду еще не вывесили, но платят сто тысяч дэсанов чистыми. Я гарантирую вам минимум пятнадцать часов форы по сравнению со всеми остальными. 

Пак Джехен, он же просто Дже для друзей, врагов и служителей межгалактического правопорядка, был знакомым Енкея еще с каких-то стародавних времен, чуть ли не с прошлого века. Когда Енкей окончательно решил бросить старую жизнь, ушел из армии и подался искать счастья в открытом космосе, Дже ушел в шоу-бизнес. В итоге он стал ведущим телевизионной программы “Шут ми!”. Программа рассказывала о новостях Солнечной системы, интересных “охотникам за головами” — людям, работающим по специальной лицензии от правительства и зарабатывающим себе на жизнь поимкой других людей, у которых такой лицензии не было, а вот кругленькая сумма, объявленная за их поимку, имелась. Пытаясь перекрыть долги, команда Сонджина с Енкеем время от времени подрабатывала таким образом, и тут старое знакомство оказалось более чем полезным.

Сонджин встал поодаль, чтобы не мелькать на экране и, скрестив руки на груди, принялся наблюдать за представлением. Енкей с Дже прошли знакомый всем этап приветствий и готовы были приступить к торгу.

— Мне нужны точные координаты и фотография в хайрезе, — предъявил свои требования Енкей.

— У меня есть последний адрес, где их видели, словесное описание и контакты его бывшенькой.

— Отложи объявление награды на двадцать четыре часа.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — возмутился Джехен. — Студия никогда не пойдет на это.

— Кыс-кыс-кыс, — Енкей сделал вид, что тянется за пределы монитора в поисках драгоценного корги. — Почем нынче кило элитной собачатины на Деймосе?

Франциск Джеронимо LXIII, свесив язык наружу, заинтересованно повернулся было в сторону Енкея, но Сонджин вовремя отвлек его, не позволив влезть в кадр и испортить момент. Одной рукой придерживая пса за ошейник, он почесал его за ухом, после чего был атакован обильными ласками этого чересчур дружелюбного существа, больше похожего на породистую колбаску на ножках. По сладкому пузику животного было видно, что сам Джехен не особо следовал собственному совету про “не давать переедать”.

Уже было понятно, что они оставят четвероногого Дже у себя (на имени настоял Енкей, заявив, мол, он хочет иметь возможность пнуть его тезку-подлеца каждый раз, когда будет проходить мимо), но настоящему Джехену это знать было необязательно.

— Восемнадцать часов, — с видом, будто делает всем огромное одолжение, сказал Джехен.

— Двадцать три.

— Девятнадцать.

— Двадцать два, или я публикую твои школьные фотографии в интерсети.

— Двадцать часов, и это мое последнее слово. Джейми и так сведет меня с ума, когда не увидит объявления в завтрашнем выпуске, — Джехен надвинул ковбойскую шляпу на лоб, чтобы показать, что торг окончен. Прежде чем связь прервалась, он добавил: — И у меня тоже осталось много воспоминаний со старых времен, Брайан…

На том и порешили.

Дже расстарался: присланные им файлы содержали не только устное описание разыскиваемого, но и мутную фотографию из космопорта Галле, что на Марсе. На снимке мужчина неопределенных 30-35 лет мирно стоял в очереди на проверку айди и читал целлюлозную книгу. На нем была мешковатая одежда: какого-то невнятного серого цвета штаны, светлая майка с надписью “То, что мы носим, значимо”, бабушкин кардиган по колено и расстегнутый черный пуховик. Голову его украшал леопардовый берет — “Это самая стремная шапка, которую я когда-либо в жизни видел”, поделился впечатлительный Сонджин — а на лицо была натянута призванная защищать от марсианской пыли маска. Она не скрывала, впрочем, разноцветные глаза (один карий свой, а второй, серый, с механической радужной оболочкой после операции в детстве) и характерные две родинки над левым глазом.

Им Джебом, 33 года, не состоял, не приводился, не замечен. Адрес постоянного проживания — Марс. Объявлен в розыск за похищение Хван Йеджи, 16 лет, дочки известного актера и промышленной магнатки, построивших свою империю на многосерийных мыльных операх и добыче гелия-3. Фотография из глянцевого журнала Itzy! (Сатурн, 23XX год, 7 000 000 000 экземпляров, свидетельство о государственной регистрации средства массовой информации — №19 DALLA-DALLA) прилагается. 

— Ввожу координаты, — предупредил Енкей. Сонджин прижал четвероногого Дже к себе одной рукой, другой — до побелевших костяшек пальцев вцепился в кресло сиденья второго пилота и мысленно начал просчитывать планы β, γ и δ на случай, когда (а не “если”) при следующем гиперпрыжке что-то пойдет не так.

— Помолиться не забудь, — то ли серьезно, то ли в шутку предложил Енкей и, не дав Сонджину ответить, отправил “День шестой” в космический вираж.

***

На космодром вся троица прибыла в морально подавленном, но физически более-менее целом состоянии, поэтому поездку засчитали как успешную. 

— Добро пожаловать на Галле — единственный марсианский кратер, в любое время года готовый встретить вас с улыбкой! — жизнерадостно приветствовали их диспетчеры и владельцы одной из местных частных парковок Марк и Бэмбэм. Лацканы форменных толстовок с изображением НЛО — больше напоминавших, по мнению Сонджина как человека творчески разностороннего (и всегда более голодного) пончики — в связи со стартом сезона межпланетных распродаж были украшены не менее жизнерадостными смайликами.

Парковка, по чистому совпадению принадлежавшая друзьям Дже, находилась далековато от города, но, в отличие от государственных стоянок, предлагала удобную рассрочку оплаты и приятные скидки по случаю Марса в Козероге. Пока Енкей договаривался о транспорте с Марком, Сонджин дотошно выяснял у Бэмбэма адреса всех местных ремонтных мастерских в надежде урвать на распродаже какой-нибудь полезный металлолом. Марк арендовал для Енкея дешевенький планетоход, а Бэмбэм пообещал “на щупальцах” объяснить им с Сонджином дорогу до ближайшего рынка запчастей, так что первую часть пути они решили проделать вместе.

Франциск Джеронимо LXIII скрылся в грузовом отсеке, благоразумно предпочтя приключение на Марсе проспать.

История с похищением вроде и банальная, но попахивала какой-то загадкой, размышлял Енкей по пути к бывшей квартире Им Джебома. Наследницы глобальных корпораций похищались чуть ли не каждый день, у некоторых это было прямо хобби, но с чего бы тихому счетоводу, со времен старшей школы с планеты-то и не выезжавшего, связываться с дочкой гелиевой магнатки аж на Сатурне? Дорога недешевая, да и подобные похищения обычно совершались кем-то из ближайшего окружения, был бы доступ да повод. 

Не то чтобы на Марсе своих наследниц не хватало, зачем же ему понадобилась именно Хван Йеджи?

Енкей отправил сообщение в мессенджер Дже (контакт немедленно ответил “╭∩╮(ಠಠ)╭∩╮” и заблокировал Енкея), а потом послал официальное письмо с просьбой о видеозвонке на адрес бывшей жены Им Джебома. На почту как раз пришел автоматический ответ из адвокатской конторы, заведовавшей контактами этой самой жены (“Юбин и дочери”, — присвистнул Енкей, — "нехилая жена, должно быть”), как за окном планетохода показался тихий пригород, в котором провел последние десять лет сам Им Джебом.

Марс было принято описывать в красных оттенках, но конкретно этот городок скорее выглядел, как если бы на него в действительности попробовали посмотреть сквозь розовые очки. Под общим куполом, чтобы пройти внутрь которого Енкею не понадобился даже айди, ровными рядочками стояли похожие друг на друга розовые двухэтажные домики. У каждого из них был аккуратно подстриженный розовый газон, розовая парковка с обязательным планетоходом последней модели и ровненький розовый забор. Идеальный пригород из фильмов ужасов, короче. Енкей мысленно занес “сумасшествие от обилия розового цвета” в графу возможных мотивов преступления.

Финансовое положение обычного бухгалтера Им Джебома тоже следовало пересмотреть: жизнь в подобных тихих и экологически чистых районах обычно обходилась недешево. 

На указанных координатах его ждал пустой особнячок (ожидаемо) и ровный ряд полных баночек домашнего йогурта на крыльце, который судя по инвойсам, прикрепленным к крышкам, доставляли с местного фермерского рынка по утрам. Всего баночек было шесть — вероятно, по одной на каждый день. Енкей проверил срок годности на крайней из них, открыв, сделал глоток и пошел обходить с вопросами соседей. Идиллия идиллией, но у кого-то из них должны были храниться записи с дронов видеонаблюдения.

Повезло с третьей попытки. Кан Сынюн работал в той же конторе, что и Им Джебом, и каждое утро вместе ездил с ним в офис. После аккуратных расспросов (Енкей оставил любимый пиджак в планетоходе, закатал рукава рубашки и представился менеджером с фермерского рынка, обеспокоенным отсутствием любимого клиента) его пригласили в дом, познакомив с членами семьи, которая, как оказалось, на 80% состояла из многочисленных кошачьих.

— Эта толстая рыжая красотка — Джонни, — перечислял Кан Сынюн, — это Нора, Кунта, Одд, о, это мой муж Мино, а это котята Белль и Кейк.

Захваченный врасплох, Енкей так и застыл в дверях, панически переводя взгляд с Мино на окружавших его четвероногих. Демонстрируя плавно перетекающие под кожей татуировки, Мино подозрительно глянул на Енкея в ответ, но под строгим взглядом мужа помахал ему одним из щупальцев вместо приветствия. Затем он оглушительно чихнул чихом, хорошо знакомым всем аллергикам, и оставил их одних, под предлогом того, что отправился на кухню заваривать чай.

— Местные все еще недолюбливают приезжих с Земли, ну после войны, понимаете, — извинился за него Сынюн. — Но с Джебомом они ладят. Вон даже кошек его согласился к нам взять, когда тот попросил. Джонни живет у нас, несмотря на аллергию, тоже Джебом пристроил, кстати, но, как он сам выдерживает такую стаю, не представляю.

— И давно они у вас? — сочувственно поинтересовался Енкей.

— Да где-то с неделю. Джебом неожиданно выиграл путевку в телешоу “Ты РИАЛЛИ РИАЛЛИ едешь в отпуск!”, знаете такую? Короче, в одночасье взял каникулы на работе и кошек к нам пристроил. К нему даже съемочная бригада приезжала, все такие на серебристых миниходах, крутые. Они вместе и уехали.

Сроки совпадали и с баночками на крыльце, и с теми фотографиями из космопорта, на которых засветился Им Джебом. А серебристые миниходы вполне могли принадлежать команде, которая помогла ему осуществить похищение. И все-таки что-то не сходилось.

— Вы не знаете, как долго продлится этот его отпуск? Может, он оставил вам свои контактные данные, ну… на случай, если с кошками что-то случится? 

Кан Сынюн только пожал плечами:

— Он так спешил, что я и не спросил, растерявшись. Неожиданный был какой-то, выигрыш этот. Да он вот-вот должен вернуться, по идее, у нас закрытие финансового года на носу…

Кажется, до него только сейчас начало доходить, что даже в далеком-далеком будущем ни одного бухгалтера не могли спокойно отпустить в отпуск, пока тот не сдал всю положенную отчетность.

Мино догнал Енкея уже на выходе, протянув кругляшок датанакопителя, содержавшего видео с камер вокруг дома. Енкей, не моргнув, забрал маленький диск из его щупалец, отсалютовал ему по-земному и уехал, не сказав больше ни слова. Ветеран ветерана узнает сразу, сколько бы лет мирной жизни ни прошло и на какой бы стороне конфликта они ни служили.

Видео он начал смотреть, стоило только планетоходу тронуться обратно к космодрому на автопилоте. Дрон облетал дом по диаметру, поэтому участок Им Джебома, который находился ровно напротив, попадал в его камеру не всегда. Но вот первая отметка — шесть дней назад в 12:38 — два серебристых минихода подкатили к парадному въезду и оттуда вышло четыре человека, по виду все женщины (хотя памятуя Дже и его зацикленность на образе космического ковбоя, с телевизионщиками никогда нельзя было ни в чем быть уверенным).

В следующий раз интересующий Енкея участок попал в кадр ровно через 48 минут. Машина была уже одна, но еще через 48 минут Енкею повезло увидеть возвращение второго минихода с Джебомом внутри. Похоже, ездил брать отпуск на работе, сверился с присланным Джехеном файлом Енкей.

Еще какое-то время ничего не происходило, миниходы просто стояли перед домом Им Джебома, как будто им всегда там было место, а их пассажиры снаружи не светились (либо очень хитроумно не попадали в кадр). Самое интересное начиналось под вечер — на отметке в 19:15, как раз когда начало темнеть. Енкей, видимо, пропустил героическое переселение кошек через дорогу, но успел поймать, как Джебом вместе со своими гостьями, старательно отворачивавшими лица от камер, садились в машину. Зажав паузу, Енкей еще какое-то время полюбовался на подозреваемого, когда тот, бросив последний взгляд на свой дом, отвернулся и встал лицом прямо к дрону. 

“Красивый, в общем-то, этот Джебом, — пришла в голову неожиданная мысль. — И что только подался в похитители.”

Енкей промотал ролик вперед и запустил софт, более детально анализирующий видео, надеясь, что программа выявит все подозрительные события, происходившее в тот день на розовой-розовой улице. Включив запись сначала, он параллельно набрал Сонджина:

— Я возвращаюсь, — отрапортовал он.

— От...лич...но, — голос механика то и дело прерывался. — Я нашел кое-какие зап...части, если на время разобрать систему ком...муникаций, что-то может и полу...читься со стаб...билизатором во втором дви….га...те...ле.

Без связи, судя по качеству звука, корабль мог остаться в любую секунду.

— Эй, погоди все ломать, без коммуникатора мы совсем пропадем— 

Слова застряли у него в горле, когда на экране, все еще показывающем запись с тем, что происходило на лужайке шесть дней назад, Енкей вдруг рассмотрел знакомое лицо.

— Сонджин, ты не поверишь, — выдохнул пораженно он, — кто был с ним в тот день.

Ответа он не услышал, потому что звуковой мотоцикл протаранил бок его планетохода в следующий же момент.

***

Спасла его тренированная реакция.

За мгновение до столкновения Енкей отпихнул в сторону мешавший экран и резко вывернул руль, снимая его с автопилота и забирая управление на себя. Удара избежать не удалось, и сбитый с курса планетоход вильнул, но под уверенной рукой водителя выровнялся и резко затормозил у обочины, подняв тучу марсианской пыли. Не думая, Енкей выкатился на дорогу в распахнувшуюся по нажатию кнопки дверь и замер, спрятавшись за надежным бортом своего транспортного средства, ожидая, что его сейчас будут бомбить, взрывать, продолжать таранить дальше.

В образовавшейся тишине красноватая плотная пыль, совсем не такого красивого цвета, как в городке под куполом, медленно оседала на проезжую часть.

Прошло несколько минут, а от водителя мотоцикла, так же экстренно остановившегося по другую сторону дороги несколькими метрами дальше, не доносилось ни звука.

Енкей медленно потянулся за пистолетом, с тихим щелчком снял его с предохранителя и приготовился ждать. Когда пыль немного осела, в канаве напротив он смог разглядеть только покореженный после столкновения мотоцикл с вертящимся по инерции колесом, да пару торчащих вверх длинных ног в кожаных ботинках с игривыми застежками. Неожиданно со стороны мотоцикла послышался какой-то скрежет, и разбитый агрегат покосился набок, испугав Енкея, вынуждая снова спрятаться за корпусом планетохода. Когда он высунулся обратно, ноги пропали, зато их место заняли серьезные и обоснованные угрозы.

— Сдавайся! — прозвучал звонкий голос, вроде бы мужской.

— Сам сдавайся! — решил не уступать в весомости аргументов Енкей. Повернув боковое зеркало планетохода, он мог следить за тонкой помятой фигурой своего нападающего, голову которого полностью все еще скрывал мотоциклетный шлем. Что важнее — в его руках Енкей наконец-то рассмотрел пистолет, не многим отличный от его собственного. Наличие огнестрельного оружия заставляло крепко призадуматься над ситуацией.

Енкей спрятал пистолет обратно в кобуру, подобрал с дороги камушек, и крикнул изо всех сил: “Хард керри хей!” — боевой клич 7-ой Астральной когорты Земных войск, и одновременно бросил свой импровизированный снаряд во все еще балансирующий на грани падения мотоцикл. Слабо звякнув, камень попал точно в цель, и этого удара было достаточно, чтобы мотоцикл наконец-то покосился и начал падать, что на мгновение отвлекло внимание нападавшего в шлеме.

Стремительным движением обогнув планетоход, Енкей бросился через дорогу и нырнул в канаву головой вперед, чтобы затормозить уже прямо в мягкое тело обидчика. Тот, впрочем, тоже оказался не промах, быстро сгруппировался, и не прошло и секунды, как одна из очаровательных коленок, что еще недавно торчали из канавы, с силой впечаталась Енкею в живот. 

Он болезненно выдохнул, но не позволил сбить себя с курса: выверенным приемом ударил в плечо, попав точно в сустав, и тем самым почти обездвижил руку. Енкей с силой тряхнул чужой конечностью, как кукольной, и вынудил выронить пистолет. Мотоциклист ударил в его челюсть свободной левой рукой, заставив увидеть звезды, перевернул их обоих, впечатав Енкея спиной в землю, и уселся сверху. Он ударил еще раз и потянулся в сторону за своим пистолетом, но Енкей взбрыкнул, сбивая его с ритма, и они покатились в канаву вниз, обмениваясь тумаками. 

Каждый кувырок отдалял их от валявшегося на дороге оружия.

Они хватали друг друга за одежду, пинались, царапались, шлем нападающего мешал ужасно, но, в конце концов, именно он и решил исход драки. Енкей изловчился ухватить противника за шлем двумя руками и изо всех сил стукнул его затылком по каменистому дну канавы, ошеломив или даже заставив потерять сознание от удара.

По крайней мере тот затих.

Затих и Енкей, пытаясь отдышаться и заново оседлать в себе эту знакомую, но давно забытую адреналиновую волну. Он сделал шаг в сторону пистолета, но обернулся, когда за спиной застонали.

— Сними шлем, — приказал, почти попросил он.

Тот повиновался. У Енкея наконец появилось время поподробнее рассмотреть нападающего. Он был чутка помоложе, но эту разницу в возрасте с лихвой восполнял пламенным взглядом. Парень был одет в красную кожаную мотоциклетную куртку, короткие шорты и золотой кроп-топ, что, в общем, по местным меркам выглядело довольно круто. Из штанин шорт торчали (теперь) рваные сетчатые колготки, а короткий топик открывал возмутительно голый пупок.

После этого момента, разговаривая с Вонпилем, Енкей смотрел ему только в глаза и всегда, всегда сбегал из помещения, когда тот начинал обсуждать марсианскую моду.

Через десять минут, сверив изъятый из кармана куртки айди с общевселенским рейтингом, опубликованным на сайте все той же передачки “Шут ми!”, Енкей выяснил, что Ким Вонпиль был гораздо более известным охотником за головами, чем они с Сонджином когда-либо будут.

— Так это ты поймал Им Наён и Хараи Момо три года назад, — присвистнув, поразился он, пролистывая список полученных Вонпилем наград. — Как тебе это удалось, за них же за каждую по двести тысяч дэсанов давали? Они легенды!

Вонпиль самодовольно приосанился, но под дулом пистолета тут же поник и ворчливо признал:

— Удачное стечение обстоятельств.

— И ты выяснил, где скрывалась та пироманка с Венеры, как ее — Сон Чеён, кажется? Тогда все уже с ног сбились, мы, честно говоря, тоже подумывали попробовать, но далековато выходило, на одном топливе разоришься.

— Случайно сткнулся с ней на распродаже обуви на Луне-2. Проследить ее до Недели моды на Меркурии было только логично.

— И даже Минатодзаки Сана — тоже твоя работа? Сто пятьдесят тысяч — нехилый куш...

— Ой, а там вообще интересная история вышла, — аж покраснел от удовольствия Вонпиль, — но большая часть денег потом ушла у меня на лечение-

— Так, а здесь-то ты что забыл? — прервал его Енкей, закончивший переписываться с обеспокоенным Сонджином, который поклялся больше не ломать коммуникатор и забрать оставшегося без транспортного средства Енкея буквально через пару минут. — Когда я последний раз проверял (только что), за мою голову и ломаного бонсана не давали.

На лице Вонпиля отразилась вся борьба чувств (в основном стыда с неловкостью).

— Наверное, мне надо извиниться, — не сводя внимательного взгляда с Енкея и его пистолета, он наконец-то встал во весь рост, отряхнул руки и протянул раскрытую ладонь для приветствия. — Как коллега перед коллегой. Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что спросонья перестарался?

История была такая: по своим каналам Вонпиль тоже узнал о награде, назначенной за голову Им Джебома, и раньше всех ломанулся по его последнему адресу, на несколько часов опередив “День шестой”. Но в гостях у Кан Сынюна с зацепками ему не повезло (“Его самого не оказалось дома, а его щупальцевый муж почему-то решил, что я здесь, чтобы его соблазнить, — пожаловался Вонпиль, почесывая наливающийся синяк на выглядывавшем из-под края кроп-топа голом животе; Енкею снова пришлось отвести глаза. — Я предпочел спешно ретироваться.”). Других идей у него не было, поэтому он решил устроить за домом слежку. И вместо этого позорно заснул.

— Я совсем пропустил твое появление, — признался он, — открываю глаза — а на камерах запись, как Мино этот передает тебе датанакопитель, буквально десять минут прошло. Ну я и припустил вслед…

— Решив, что лучше меня убить, чем попробовать выяснить все самому?

По лицу Вонпиля было видно, как искренне он раскаивается. 

— Запаниковал, реально неудобно вышло, хотел просто тебя попугать и остановить. Но Кан Сыльги и ее муж реально с меня три шкуры сдерут, если кто-то успеет добраться до Йеджи раньше меня.

Имя показалось Енкею знакомым, но в этот момент к ним подъехал Сонджин, и Енкей неожиданно вспомнил важную новость, которой хотел поделиться с ним в момент судьбоносного столкновения с мотоциклом Вонпиля.

— Ты в порядке? — Сонджин приветственно пожал Енкею руку, попутно ощупав его на предмет повреждений, а потом таким же оценивающим взглядом механика уставился на вмятину на боку планетохода. — Я надеюсь, у нас есть кому оплатить этот ущерб.

— Конечно-конечно! — замахал руками Вонпиль. — Включу в сопутствующие расходы. Деньги вообще не проблема…

Последняя фраза настолько удивила Сонджина, что он оторвался от исследования техники и обменялся с Енкеем понимающими взглядами.

— А это, собственно, кто? — решил уточнить Сонджин.

— Ким Вонпиль, — воспользовался возможностью по-человечески представиться (а не когда твои документы изымают под дулом пистолета) вообще-то обычно ценящий вежливость и хорошие манеры Вонпиль. — Очень рад знакомству.

— Его наняла мама похищенной, — вспомнил наконец Енкей.

— Она готова заплатить больше официальной награды, которую объявят через пару часов, — мгновенно сориентировался Вонпиль, который уже понял, что его единственная зацепка вот-вот вернется на свой космический корабль и улетит вместе со всей добытой информацией. — И оценит нашу оперативность.

— Нашу? — напрягся Сонджин. Повернувшись к Вонпилю спиной, он потянул Енкея в сторону, чтобы попытаться переговорить с глазу на глаз. Но тот уже принял решение, и сдвинуть с места его было не так просто. Енкей убрал пистолет в кобуру и наконец-то протянул Вонпилю руку.

— Награду делим поровну на всех. С тебя вся информация, которую предоставила семья девочки. И ты дашь денег на ремонт планетохода и — авансом — на починку наших двигателей.

— С Сыльги общаюсь только я, — не моргнув, начал торговаться Вонпиль, — так что вы не сможете с моей помощью найти преступника и забрать всю награду себе.

— Енкей, дружище, я не уверен, что этот тип мне нравится… — попытался еще раз встрять Сонджин, глядя на их рукопожатие.

Енкей перевел печальный взгляд на Сонджина и наконец-то поделился информацией, полученной от Сон Мино:

— Там, куда мы отправляемся, нам понадобится как можно больше людей. У дома Им Джебома видели Хвасу.

***

С самых ранних времен путешественников учили смиряться со всякого рода неудобствами в часы своих странствий, но главный урок они извлекали сами — терпение. Это было правдой, когда люди и им подобные путешествовали на своих двоих, потом на чужих четырех, изобрели колесо, два, четыре, восемь, оторвались от земли и взлетели в атмосферу, а потом и вовсе — за ее пределы. Те же принципы оставались верными и для межпланетных путешествий на космических кораблях. Сверхзвуковые двигатели ученые будущего создать сумели, а об уютном уголке, чтобы стоять такой красивый и печально глядеть в иллюминатор, до сих пор не позаботились.

Сонджин выбрал самый широкий из имеющихся на корабле иллюминаторов (аж 18 сантиметров в диаметре! но все равно меньше, чем его раскрытая ладонь) и приготовился трагично смотреть в кругляшок глубокого космоса в надежде, что уж в этот раз Вселенная посмотрит на него в ответ и, может, все-таки подскажет новые решения для всех его проблем. Потому что старые все еще были как-то не очень. 

Стыковка с “Редиской МуМу” — главным кораблем пиратского флота Пояса — должна была произойти в самое ближайшее время. На добытой Енкеем записи можно было рассмотреть лицо Ан Хеджин, более известной под псевдонимом Хваса. Хваса, Хвиин, Мунбель вместе составляли ближайшее окружение Солар, могущественной капитанессы всех местных пиратов, и где замечали одну — стоило пригнуться и ползти в сторону ближайшего бомбоубежища, потому что рядом обязательно скрывались и все остальные. 

Так что Хваса на лужайке перед домом обычного марсианского бухгалтера Им Джебома автоматически делала его весьма примечательным. Вот такая волшебная женщина.

Договориться об аудиенции было непросто, но, к счастью — или к несчастью, это уж как посмотреть, — у Сонджина с Енкеем был свой ключик к пиратам Пояса в виде Мунбель, драгоценной первой помощницы Солар, которая когда-то в прошлой жизни была известна просто как Мун Бери, драгоценная бывшая жена механика корабля “День шестой”. Их история была стара как мир: поженились прямо из школы, потом случилась война, Сонджин потерял руку, да и невелика бы в общем беда в век робототехники и кибернетики, но вместе с ней из его сердца ушла и жажда приключений. А Бери, сильная, умная, яркая и страшная, была ненасытна до свободы, как до воздуха, и держать ее на привязи Сонджин не стал. 

Дурак ты, Пак Сонджин, порой повторял Енкей, когда тому становилось совсем плохо и он хандрил в одиночестве и выводил пронзительно-тоскливые космические баллады на гуцине. Дурак ты, Пак Сонджин-хен, повторял Вонпиль, который появился на корабле без году неделя и права голоса не имел, но когда даже корги Дже смотрит на тебя неодобрительно — спорить бесполезно. Дурак ты, Пак Сонджин, каждый день соглашался и он сам. Он продолжал любить свою Бери, а Мунбель любила приключения, власть, азарт космической атаки… и совсем немного — своего ненаглядного Сонджина.

А они ведь даже разводиться не стали. 

— Пятнадцать минут до стыковки, — предупредил Енкей.

Сонджин позволил себе еще один тяжелый вздох и поспешил в машинное отделение. Молиться о том, чтобы твой космический корабль не развалился без причины, можно было откуда угодно.

На борту “Редиски МуМу” всю троицу (корги Дже снова оставили досыпать дома, чтобы он своим мягким пузиком не нарушал представительность делегации) встретил грозный коротышка, увешанный оружием по самые уши. 

— Ты не Чанбин, — моментально напрягся ждущий подвоха Сонджин, заметив новое лицо.

— Хен еще ниже меня ростом, — невозмутимо отрезал не-Чанбин, представившийся Хан Джисоном. — Я провожу вас в переговорку.

— Не уверен, что этот тип мне нравится, — по привычке заворчал Сонджин на ухо Енкею, пока они шли длинными запутанными коридорами. По другую руку от Енкея Вонпиль пытался запомнить путь, по которому потом можно было бы вернуться обратно без проводника (а вдруг что), и нервно шептал: “направо… потом налево… лестница вниз… дальше вверх… да кто так строит” — в другое его ухо. 

— Тебе вообще уже очень давно никто не нравится, Сонджин-а, — поприветствовала их Мунбель, лишая Сонджина слов и поводов шептать. — Добро пожаловать на “МуМу”.

Солар и ее команда ждали гостей в одной из переговорок. “Женская рука налицо!” — восхищенно протянул Вонпиль, разглядывая стильные черные панели на стенах комнаты, изрезанные ярко-белыми геометрическими узорами подсветки. Енкей с Сонджином еще раз внимательно оглядели присутствующих дам, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. 

Изящная Хвиин попала к пиратам прямиком после мятежа на Весте в качестве подрывницы, ее специализацией была противотанковая оборона, и это читалось по черному, как воронка от взорвавшейся гранаты, цвету ее глаз. Красавица Мунбель была вице-чемпионкой Пояса по рукопашному бою в условиях нулевой гравитации и пилотом звездного истребителя класса А++ (Сонджин безосновательно гордился). Роскошная Хваса была известна на всю Галактику любимым способом ведения переговоров — и базукой с плеча. Во главе стола сидела их бесподобная капитанесса Солар, чьим девизом по жизни было “Впередвперед, крошка!”, а среди милых хобби встречались холодное оружие всех размеров и гравировка по коже… пока что не человеческой.

Решив списать это на непереводимую игру слов и тонкий марсианский юмор, они приступили к переговорам с козырей.

— В общем, козырять нам особо нечем, — признал Енкей еще по дороге сюда, стоило им только договориться с Солар о встрече. — Я хочу, чтобы все понимали, что та фотография — пшик. Никаких веских доказательств, чтобы ожидать откровенности, у нас нет. 

Вонпиль расстроенно нахмурился, глядя на то, как еще грознее шевелит бровями Сонджин. Правда, при более подробном изучении оказалось, что хмурится Сонджин не из-за мрачных перспектив. Как в зеркало глядя в полированный бок металлического короба одного из новых двигателей, успевших прийти к ним еще на Марсе (вступительный взнос Вонпиля в качестве новейшего члена команды), он все пытался расправить воротничок формы механика.

— Предлагаешь взять их измором? — предложил Сонджин, потому что все смотрели на него и ждали ответа. А когда понял, за каким занятием его поймали, вдобавок еще и смутился.

— Так точно! — подтвердил посмеивающийся Енкей (который наверняка же заснял происходящее на космофон для сториз, зараза). — Мы их хорошо знаем — это наше большое преимущество. 

— Считаете, сможете уболтать их настолько, что рано или поздно одна из них даст себя за что-нибудь ухватить? Ну это образно выражаясь, — исправился Вонпиль под строгим взглядом Сонджина.

— Чтобы докопаться до правды, настоящему детективу достаточно всего лишь зацепки. А зацепка — это то, чего у тебя без нас бы и не было, — поставил точку в споре Енкей.

Хотя Вонпиль продолжал нудеть про “фиговый план” и “фиговых детективов”, на том и порешили. В общем голосовании они с Дже оказались в меньшинстве (немудрено, ведь половина команды не учитывала Дже за полноценный голос), так что пришлось положиться на способности Енкея с Сонджином ворчать и нудеть так, как умел не каждый.

После нежных приветствий, расцеловываний в щечку и обнимашек Сонджина с Мунбель оставили в покое, предоставив им влюбленно смотреть друг на друга, а вот Енкей, Солар и Хвиин начали переговоры по-взрослому:

— Мы здесь по поводу вашего контракта на похищение одной богатой наследницы, — вместо вступления сказал Енкей.

— Ну что, прямо так сразу с места в стратосферу? Ни девальвацию дэсана не обсудим, ни чая не дождемся? — удивилась Солар.

— Ты бы уточнил, которой наследницы-то? — поддержала возмущение своей начальницы Хвиин, отвечавшая обычно в команде пиратов за контракты и награды. — Да их только за последний квартал шесть штук было. 

Сонджин и Мунбель синхронно моргнули и снова с обожанием припали друг к другу взглядами.

— А это у вас кто, новенький? — услышав хищный тон, которым Хваса задала этот вопрос, Вонпиль несколько съежился на своем месте ровно напротив нее и поправил спадающую с плеча лямку топика.

— Вонпиль? Да, на Марсе подобрали, — равнодушный к чужой судьбе, подтвердил Енкей, игнорируя плотоядные комментарии про “марсианский темперамент”. — А еще мы подобрали там вот это, — добавил он, широким жестом свайпнув скриншот с планшета на экран, встроенный в середину стола. Все присутствующие резко поскучнели и с одинаково деланным равнодушием уставились на фотографию Хвасы на фоне дома Им Джебома.

— Отличная фотка, — прокомментировала разом выпавшая из амурного транса Мунбель. — Ты, блин, фотогенична, как всегда. 

— Пусть онни не завидует, — парировала Хваса и смачно сплюнула прямо на экран, окончательно напугав Вонпиля, который под шумок сполз под стол, — а лучше патрулирует периметр на предмет камер в следующий раз.

— Кто-нибудь хочет мне рассказать, где сейчас находится Хван Йеджи? — попытался вернуть разговор в сторону интересующего его вопроса Енкей. — И как этот марсианский бухгалтеришка смог себе позволить вас нанять? 

Солар с Хвиин озадаченно переглянулись.

— Мунбель-нуна тоже всегда отлично на фотках получается! — вступился за Мунбель молчавший до сих пор Хан Джисон, чем вызвал немедленный гнев взревновавшего Сонджина:

— А тебя, кровожадная белка, кто спрашивал?

— А я ее первый помощник!

— А я ее первый муж!

— Да какой ты муж, я от тебя шоколада на День святого Валентина так и не дождалась! — возмутилась Мунбель.

— Никаких денег мы от Им Джебома не получали, я готова поклясться на Корабельной Библии! — поспешила расставить все точки над “ё” Хвиин.

— Где Хван Йеджи, я вас спрашиваю? — подливал масла в огонь Енкей.

В последовавшей неразберихе пропажу Вонпиля никто не заметил, но, как и стоило ожидать, попытки запомнить дорогу на чужом космическом корабле не привели его ни к чему хорошему.

— Лю-ю-юди! — через какое-то время уже захотелось завывать Вонпилю, безнадежно перепутавшему второй коридор налево с поворотом “вверх-вверх-и-вниз”. Ему не нравилось, что в эту историю оказались замешаны пираты Пояса, не нравился этот корабль, но больше всего его беспокоили те дырки, которые с каждым часом все четче проглядывали в истории похищения наследницы многоквантиллионного состояния с Сатурна. Если бы он смог добраться до мало-мальски мощного коммуникатора, чтобы сделать всего один звонок...

— Привет, Вонпиль! — с энтузиастом поздоровалась с Вонпилем взявшаяся, казалось, из ниоткуда (из вентиляционного короба тремя метрами ранее — потом сообразил он) девочка лет четырнадцати в коротком платьице и со сварочными очками на голове. Или это был двенадцатилетний мальчик в свободном комбезе?

В этой ситуации другой на месте Вонпиля мог бы тратить драгоценное время, задавая бесполезные вопросы, вроде “Откуда вообще это чадо взялось на пиратском корабле?”, “К какому из 3067 гендеров оно себя причисляет?” и главный — “Почему оно знает, как меня зовут??” Но вместо этого он выбрал лучшее, что может сделать разумная форма жизни, столкнувшись с другой такой же (наверное) разумной формой жизни посреди бескрайних просторов космоса:

— Привет, меня зовут Ким Вонпиль. А тебя? — и он протянул машущей перепачканной ладошкой форме жизни свою раскрытую ладонь.

— И на самом деле Мунбель-нуна очень любит этого вашего лысого Сонджина и так ждала от него подарка, но шоколад случайно съела вредина Хвиин-нуна и теперь ни за что в этом не признается, — рассказывал Доун (чадо все-таки оказалось мальчиком) по пути обратно к переговорке и к товарищам Вонпиля. Тот только и успевал записывать компромат на экипаж “Редиски МуМу”, некоторых местных политиков и звезд шоу-бизнеса (но только с кабельных каналов, на Поясе все еще не ловили центральные).

Выяснилось, что, ко всем прочим своим качествам (в основном огромной любви к сплетням и мыльным операм), Доун оказался гениальным хакером, которого так не хватало их команде.

— Быть пиратом гораздо скучнее, чем я думал, — подытожил свою путанную историю он и наконец перешел к сути: — Так что я расскажу вам, куда делась Хван Йеджи, если вы возьмете меня в команду “Дня шестого” и увезете навстречу приключениям!

— Сперва мне нужно позвонить кое-кому на Сатурн, — попросил его Вонпиль, и спустя пару нажатий клавиш на чем-то, что напоминало Вонпилю смесь старой стиральной доски его мамы и Нинтендо 0000, приготовился долго-долго слушать ретро-хит популярной когда-то поп-группы с Венеры (“Зим-залабим, зим-зим-залабим”, — гипнотизировала она чарты), которую секретарша Кан Сыльги использовала вместо гудков. С первого раза простого охотника за головами с большим боссом никогда не соединяли.

Пока они ждали, Вонпиль уговаривал себя, что Сонджин с Енкеем поймут и простят его, а Дже наверняка сможет научиться любить детей. 

— Я еще могу показать видеофид из переговорки, — продолжил делиться своими талантами Доун, — иногда это бывает интересно, как в кино! Главное, чтобы они не заметили, как при подключении моего пикобота меняет цвет огонек… 

— Ты опять подглядываешь за людьми, Доун?! — послышался гневный рык из-за перегородки, отделявшей коридор от интересующей их переговорки. Судя по диапазону кричала Мунбель; видимо, ее было не так просто провести.

— А если залезть в эту папочку и взломать пароль Хвиин-нуны (она меняет пароли каждый новый цикл, но разве у NCT24622 так много участников?)...

В шуме и неразберихе, вызванными толпой, высыпавшей в коридор, детского голосочка было почти не слышно, но главную бомбу Доун сбросить все-таки сумел:

— ...А вот договор между пиратами Пояса и Хван Йеджи на похищение Им Джебома, как я и обещал, — закончил хвастаться он. — Ой, ты снова раскусила меня, Бери-нуна. Я отправляюсь в приключение!

В наступившей гробовой тишине было слышно только, как тритиевый хит четырех планет надрывается из коммуникатора:

“Зим-зим-залабим зим-зиииим…”

— Давайте я попробую связаться с нашим работодателем, — подала голос Солар. — Я могу все объяснить...

— Солар, милая, это ты? — коммуникатор в руках Вонпиля моргнул пару раз, и на экране во всем своем великолепии появилась Кан Сыльги.

***

Далее слаженный дуэт Енкея с Сонджином по их обычному сценарию должен был превратить дальнейшее в хорошо срежиссированный фарс с погоней, драками и хотя бы одной перестрелкой из енкеевского трофейного револьвера. Вклад Вонпиля в команду ставился под сомнение до выяснения обстоятельств, хотя, как можно забыть о двигателях “Дня шестого”, лично Сонджину было сразу непонятно. Но жесткие ручки Солар, отдающие приказы направо и налево, не позволили этому случиться.

“С другой стороны,” думал Енкей, печально и немного завистливо глядя на с занятым видом снующих вокруг него пиратов, среди которых то и дело мелькали носы Чанбина и Джисона, “хорошо хвастаться организационными талантами, когда у тебя в арсенале припасена большая-большая квантовая пушка Хвасы”. 

За каких-то двадцать космических минут была организована импровизированная конференция, достойная банкетного зала где-нибудь на исторической Земле или, по крайней мере, многокилометровых проекционных экранов зеркальных пустынь Нептуна. Все присутствующие собрались в новой переговорке (“видимо, более надежно защищенной от прослушивания”, подумал Сонджин и глянул на Доуна, хитро устроившегося у него под боком). В их распоряжение был предоставлен еще более широкий стол со встроенными мониторами, настоящий меркурианский чай, над чайником которого колдовал Хан Джисон лично, и большие проекторы во всю стену.

— Ау? Нас слышно? 

— Слышим хорошо. А у вас? Изображение есть?

— Да-да, все видим и слышим хорошо. 

Закончив с традиционными приветствиями и перекличками, их наконец-то представили друг другу. На стене слева дружную команду “Дня шестого” с любопытством рассматривала Кан Сыльги в присутствии какого-то бледного мужика (“О Сехун!” — сиплым голосом прохрипел Вонпиль, смотревший все дорамы нынешнего супруга Сыльги. — “Мы уже поняли, что он тебе так сильно нравится, можешь произносить его имя с меньшим придыханием”, — в ответ проворчал Енкей). Стена справа показывала ярко-накрашенную девушку-подростка и растрепанного вида брюнета, в которых все желающие с легкостью могли узнать богатую наследницу Хван Йеджи и обычного марсианского бухгалтера Им Джебома.

— Да это же наш похититель и его жертва! — театрально воскликнул Сонджин.

Вонпиль сполз по стулу, прикрыл лицо рукой и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Не слышно тебя, — ткнул его локтем подозрительный Енкей, — говори громче.

— Я, наверное, могу все объяснить?

— Лучше, это сделаю я, — вступила в беседу Хван Йеджи с экрана — на правах жертвы похищения, так сказать.

#### Что произошло на самом деле — версия Хван Йеджи 

— Я у нас девочка нескромная, — начала она рассказ, застенчиво заправляя прядку волос за ушко, — меня мама с детства учила любить себя и знать чего хочу. И вот на шестнадцатилетие я решила — стану музыкальной звездой! Такой, чтобы греметь на все Галактики разом и чтобы моим именем называли новые астероиды. 

Переводя взгляды с отделанного пейнитовой крошкой маникюра Кан Сыльги на ровный ряд статуэток БАФТА (Блериосской Академии Кино— и Фильмопроекционных Искусств), полученных ее мужем за многочисленные роли в многочисленных дорамах, Енкей с Сонджином вынужденно согласились, что скромности в этой семье и правда взяться было неоткуда. 

— Но ведь, хей-хей-хей, мир полон уродов, верно? Конечно, нужно гордо идти мимо, пока они болтают о своем, но я хотела, чтобы мой первый сингл был о чем-то значимом! Важном.

— Звучит разумно, — с понимающим видом покивал Доун, которого, откровенно говоря, на конференцию не звали, — мне тоже кажется, что похищение человека — это ого-го как важно, совсем не шутки!

— Поэтому я и решила, что пришла пора познакомиться с моим настоящим отцом! О, Сехун, да не расстраивайся ты так, — повернулась она к визуально пригорюнившемуся от ее слов бледному мужику. — Ты все равно лучший мамин шестнадцатый муж.

#### Что произошло на самом деле — версия Им Джебома 

— Ну а я был мужем первым, — ловко перехватил инициативу в рассказе Им Джебом. — Вы же знаете, самый первый значит самый хороший. Легко потерять, но сложно забыть...

— Без понятия, кто тебе такое сказал, — пренебрежительно отмела его слова Сыльги. — Мой второй муж нарисовался на горизонте через двенадцать минут после того, как мой личный космолет стартовал с Марса.

Джебом ее слова проигнорировал и рассказывал дальше:

— В любом случае про Йеджи я знал, но как-то все встретиться не удавалось. Расстояния эти... Ну и все ж таки понимаете, ее мать — Кан Сыльги. Зачем ей кто-то еще?

Окружающие, может, в сердцах не одобряли, но вес аргумента оценили.

Им Джебом, казалось, не изменился с той самой фотографии из космопорта Галле: растрепанный вид и поношенные шмотки (“Это же капсульная коллекция Ынхек-стайл от самого Ли Хекджэ!” — шипел Сонджину на ухо Вонпиль. — “Что бы вы понимали в нынешней моде”). Енкею Джебом показался сытым и сонным, как его коты, и во всех интригах и драматичной жизни галактических квинтиллиардерок максимально незаинтересованным — что, скорее всего, и являлось реальной причиной неудавшегося брака. Воспользовавшись случаем, Енкей передал Джебому привет от его кошек и Сынюна — единственный момент их разговора, когда тот действительно посветлел лицом, начал расспрашивать, как они поживают и посетовал, что его поездка затянулась и ему пора возвращаться домой.

— С планеты меня забрала Солар с командой, — рассказывал он свою версию событий. — Оформили отпуск на работе, ну я понимаю про конец квартала, но рабство на Марсе отменили четыреста лет назад! Могу я с единственной дочерью увидеться, раз представился такой случай? Тем более что и с обратной дорогой обещали помочь, как там того пилота звали, Джексин, что ли? Мне бы контактик… 

Получив код коммуникатора, Джебом подвел черту в разговоре, заявив со всей решительностью:

— Никого я не похищал, и никто не похищал меня, откуда вы вообще такое придумали!

#### Что произошло на самом деле — версия Кан Сыльги 

— Для меня, конечно, Джейби — лишь интрижка, кончившаяся много лет назад, мимолетное пятно в моей биографии, но я не видела смысла отказывать Йеджи в такой маленькой прихоти…

(“Похищение людей — не прихоть!” — подавился было криком Сонджин, но его быстро усадили на место.) 

— ...Ведь дочь свою я очень люблю, — сквозь крики продолжила рассказ Сыльги, поняв, что на последний вопрос Джебома собравшиеся ждут ответа от нее. Люди, а особенно мужчины, вокруг вечно ждали ответов на самые важные вопросы именно от нее — она уже привыкла, это шло в комплекте с красотой, вечной молодостью и большими залежами гелия-3.

— Но как банальное семейное воссоединение превратилось во все… это? — в поисках нужного слова Енкей обвел рукой всех присутствующих в зале и на экране. Хвиин вяло переругивалась с Джисоном по поводу сладостей к чаю, Хваса откровенно скучала, изучая на планшете виски трехсотлетней выдержки (“это для Солар,” — сделала большие глаза она, когда заметила, что ее застали за этим занятием). Сама Солар с непроницаемым лицом смотрела в одну точку — договаривалась по сабвокальному коммуникатору со следующим заказчиком. Джебом делал вид, что следит за рассказом бывшей жены, но в действительности скучал по кошкам, лишенный игрушек Доун скучал просто так, Сонджин потихоньку сходил с ума, а Вонпиль… Вонпиль! Его роль во всей ситуации Енкей забыть и простить не мог, и готовил накопившиеся вопросы (задавать которые, подсказывал тон Сыльги, стоило, вежливо дождавшись окончания лекции).

— Разумеется, я не могла пустить дело на самотек, враги нашей корпорации, которые хотят причинить зло мне или Йеджи, буквально окружают нас. Я наняла лучшую команду и по старой памяти попросила Вонпиля подстраховать их, если что-то пойдет не так.

Вонпиль сел прямее в своем кресле и впервые за все время подал голос, почему-то постоянно нервно косясь в сторону Енкея:

— Да, мы… знакомы.

— Венера 23XX-го, дело о поимке Бэ Сунан, младшей сестры самой госпожи Бэ Дж… А в общем, рассказывать об этом не такая уж хорошая идея, — взглядом, который Сыльги бросила на всеведающего Доуна и его датабазы можно было заколоть, по крайней мере, трех мужей, и он осекся посреди слова и закончил уже шепотом: — Все-таки государственная тайна, сам понимаешь.

— Настоящим заданием Вонпиля было обеспечение прикрытия: убедиться, что за везущими Джебома на встречу с Йеджи пиратами нет хвоста — и сбить таковой с толку, если кто-то все-таки объявится. К сожалению, в какой-то момент все пошло не совсем по плану, и известие о “пропаже” Йеджи попало газетчикам.

#### Что произошло на самом деле — версия О Сехуна 

— Я чуток сдраматизировал, окей?

#### Что произошло на самом деле — версия Ким Вонпиля 

Пока Кан Сыльги отпаивала распереживавшегося мужа чаем, похлопывая по руке и обещая, что все это “совершенно не его вина”, Вонпиль был менее лоялен:

— Да, на самом деле виноват именно господин О Сехун, так не вовремя давший интервью журналисту “Сечан Пресс” — вынес вердикт он.

— Меня спросили, где сейчас Йеджи, как она готовится к дебюту, и я не знал, что ответить, ладно? Ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.

Вонпиль выразительно посмотрел на Енкея, пытаясь одним взглядом передать ему: “Ну я же говорил, что он великий актер!”

— И поэтому вы решили сказать прессе, мол, _ее похитили_? — неверящим тоном, в котором проскальзывали истеричные ноты, переспросил Енкей. До него наконец-то действительно начало доходить, что все происходящее — одна огромная космическая ошибка.

— Свидание с отцом Йеджи должно было пройти здесь, на “Редиске МуМу”, и она как раз уехала с Сатурна за пару дней до этого, чтобы успеть покинуть атмосферу. Сперва эту встречу хотели оставить втайне, и Сыльги действительно наняла меня для прикрытия. Это уже после, когда оказалось, что по их следу идет вся журналистская братия во главе с ушастым писакой из “Сечан”, указания изменились.

— Нам пришлось разместить это объявление в розыск — правила приличия, понимаете ли. Со стороны не могло показаться, что семья Кан просто так оставит похищение своей единственной дочери и наследницы, — объяснила Сыльги.

— А ваш скромный слуга теперь должен был отпугивать конкурентов и вести их по ложному следу, — шутливо поклонился Вонпиль присутствующим, а затем, напоровшись взглядом на нахмуренные брови лысого Сонджина, с максимально строгим видом скрестившим руки (одна из них, напомним, была кибернетической) на груди, еще раз извинился: — Такая служба. Без обид, да? В любом случае вас я так рано не ждал и позорнейшее проспал, столкнулся с Енкеем и решил увязаться следом, пока не поступит дальнейших указаний от руководства. 

— О роли пиратов Пояса во всей этой истории никто не должен был знать, — внезапно вмешалась в разговор Солар. — Если бы это были не вы…

— Если бы это был не ты… — вторила ей Мунбель.

Сонджин опустил глаза и начал буравить деревянную столешницу взглядом.

— Но отважную команду “Дня шестого” просто так не остановить! — бравурно закончил свой рассказ Вонпиль, размахивая руками. — Вы, то есть теперь мы, всегда видим зацепки и идем к цели кратчайшим путем. И вот мы здесь и теперь правда вышла наружу.

Енкей хотел что-то возразить по поводу этого “мы”, но каждый раз при активном размахивании конечностями кроп-топ Вонпиля задирался все выше, и мысли одна за другой трусливо покидали енкееву голову.

Вся правда действительно вышла наружу. Но где это оставляло “День шестой” и его команду? У них все еще не было денег, не хватало двигателей и единственный заказ, помаячивший было на горизонте, только что на их глазах превратился в мираж. К ним в команду без устали напрашивался то ли сумасшедший хакер, то ли осиротевший гений, о происхождении которого у Енкея были свои соображения. Вонпиль, которого они и так знали без году неделя, уже успел обмануть их, но в его глазах, когда он поднимался на борт “Дня шестого”, Енкей читал ту же потерянность и жажду обрести новый дом, что заставляла страдать его самого, стоило только кончиться войне.

Не сводящий влюбленного взгляда со своей ненаглядной Мунбель Сонджин нес в душе те же раны, что одолевали Енкея. Их хватит на неделю. Вначале Мунбель будет смотреть на него тем же взглядом, а потом Сонджин замкнется, начнутся ссоры. Им всем нужна была победа. Победа хотя бы ради того, чтобы доказать самим себе, что на свете все еще есть вещи, за которые стоит сражаться. За Мунбель и ее счастье — стоит сражаться. Пока что редко их воссоединений хватало больше чем на месяц. Так что Сонджину эта победа была нужна не меньше, чем самому Енкею.

А он просто до чертиков устал проигрывать. И черная дыра его раздери, если он позволит всем магнатам Сатурна и пиратам Пояса обыграть его и в этот раз.

— Да, все верно. Команда “Дня шестого” действительно показала, что мы лучшие, и теперь нам известны секреты, о которых многие из вас предпочли бы, чтобы мы молчали, — с каждым его словом создавалось ощущение, что атмосфера конференц-рума становилась холоднее на пару градусов. Енкей откинулся в своем кресле и по очереди смерил взглядом всех присутствующих: — Так что теперь мы готовы приступить к переговорам.

***

Вдохнуть снова полной грудью Енкей смог, только когда все члены команды успешно перебрались с палубы “МуМу” на родной “День шестой”, обратно к отваливающимся кускам фюзеляжа и требовательно тявкающему Дже-младшему.

— Потянули бы еще пару часов — могли поужинать, как короли! Чанбин хвастался, что у них сегодня будет глубоководный макрурус! И компот, — вернувшись обратно на борт, Вонпиль первым делом полез проверять неизменившееся состояние холодильника и загрустил. 

— Еще пара часов, и, чувствует сердце мое, было бы поздно, — поделился сомнениями Енкей. — Мы бы снова недосчитались механика на борту. Нужно было сваливать, пока Мунбель не взяла его за стратегически важные части тела.

Оказывается, когда Вонпиль краснел, он делал это с ног до головы: пылали щеки, нос, лоб, о глубочайшем смущении сигнализировали спрятанные под копной волос ярко-красные уши, розовая шея и ключицы, лишь слегка прикрытые очередным текстильным преступлением против моды и техники безопасности на космическом корабле.

— Двигатели, что ли? — слабым голосом предположил он.

— Да, действительно, — проворчал Сонджин, как раз протискивающийся за их спинами в свой отсек. — Бедный зацикленный на железяках Сонджин, разве может его в мире интересовать что-то еще…

Эффект от его ворчания лишь слегка испортил полный обожания возглас, который он издал, увидев новую посылку с какими-то мудреными запчастями для третьего и четвертого двигателей, которую за время их отсутствия успели доставить службой экспресс-почты.

Хотя, по сути, с делом они справились, в кратчайшие сроки найдя и Йеджи, и Джебома, и даже настоящих заказчиков, стоящих за всей этой историей, оплачивать их достижения никто не хотел. Лишь спустя много-много часов торга, умасливания, тонко завуалированных угроз и космической дипломатии, финансовое положение команды “Дня шестого” более-менее выправилось.

Разумеется, официальную награду отменили, объяснив это продюсерам “Шут ми!” тем, что Енкей, Сонджин и Вонпиль (“и Доун!” — не давал забыть про себя Доун) умудрились поймать преступника за полчаса до размещения объявления в прямом эфире. Тем не менее Сыльги все-таки пришлось раскошелиться. Она выплатила Вонпилю обещанную сумму (эти деньги все равно уже потратили на ремонт двигателей, покупку запчастей и еду) и рассталась с командой, взяв с них обещание молчать — под угрозой политических преследований, пушки Хвасы и спойлеров к очередной дораме Сехуна, соответственно. Статус Вонпиля в команде теперь только укрепился. Он присоединился к “Дню шестому” до тех пор, пока они не смогут выплатить ему долг (никогда — читалось по глазам Енкея и Сонджина, но Вонпиля это устраивало или, по крайней мере, он предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не понимает).

Не обошлось и без эксцессов.

Енкей честно пытался улететь, оставив Доуна на “Редиске Муму” (дважды). На второй раз Доун переписал корабельный софт так, чтобы иметь возможность управлять космолетом как игрушкой прямо с приставки, которую в прошлый раз все ошибочно приняли за нинтендо 0000. Перепуганные, Енкей с Сонджином пытались увещевать его уговорами и угрозами, но в итоге вынуждены были признать, что с этого момента на борту “Дня шестого” их стало четверо. 

С первых же секунд подружившись с четвероногим Дже, Доун устроил им обоим гнездышко где-то в грузовом отсеке и, судя по бормотанию в коммуникаторе, рассказывал новому другу истории о ждущих их впереди приключениях, вызывающих своей реалистичностью нервную дрожь у старших членов экипажа. Взрослые и ответственные (хотя кто знал, сколько на самом деле было лет Доуну?), услышав одну из таких душераздирающих и кровавых баек, обеспокоенно переглядывались и в очередной раз отправлялись искать истину на дне полупустого холодильника и придумывать, как бы еще зарабатывать денег.

— Добро пожаловать на “Шут ми!”, самую популярную телепередачу на всех планетах в этой звездной системе! — с широкого экрана проектора приветствовала ведущая Джейми, вновь одетая (а вернее, раздетая) по последней моде космических ковбоев. 

Новенький видеопроектор повесили в общей зоне, в кладовых “Дня шестого” отрыв старенький продавленный диван и пару кресел. Совместный просмотр трансляции передачи для охотников за головами стал своеобразной традицией, объединяющей всех на борту. На стол выставлялись ежедневный рацион алкоголя и все то, что в этот день в их холодильнике считалось за ужин. 

Пока Джейми с Джехеном на экране рассказывали о новых наградах, сидящие на диване рядышком Вонпиль с Енкеем вполголоса переругивались, сравнивая плюсы и минусы того или иного дела. Доун сидел тут же, пристроившись у них в ногах и кивая звучащему в массивных наушниках новому синглу Йеджи. Четвероногий Дже упорно лез к экрану, больше всех прочих интересуясь Джехеном-старшим. Сонджин за происходящим во время трансляции не следил, уткнувшись в коммуникатор и пытаясь отделить письма Мун Бери от навязчивой рекламной рассылки, на которую его подписал предприимчивый марсианин Бэмбэм.

Енкей отвлекся на звонок от Сынюна: тот присылал ему новые фотографии кошачьего семейства Джебома и передавал неохотный привет от Мино. Неожиданный шум в общей зале заставил его вернуться обратно.

В конце передачи всегда шли самые большие награды, и, судя по звучащим суммам, дело как раз запахло круглыми нулями. 

— Новый лот — аж 250 тысяч дэсанов, — надрывалась Джейми в микрофон, с удивлением глядя на Джехена, который прямо на ее глазах по необъяснимой причине пытался сбежать из студии, — назначена за голову, помоги мне прочитать это, Дже, вельш-корги-пемброка по кличке Франциск Джеронимо LXIII. Эта невероятно аппетитная в своей награде животинка подверглась секретным экспериментам по облучению мозга в лабораториях на поясе Койпера. Обратите внимание, что она обладает уникальными умственными способностями, о которых мы с вами, ха-ха, ничего не знаем, и вполне вероятно чрезвычайно опасна. Точно неизвестно, насколько широки ее возможности и каким именно изменениям подвергли её мозг, однако, как мы с вами видим, это сильно повлияло на ее ценность — 250 тысяч дэсанов, дамы и господа! Итак, кто поймает этого песика первым? 

В зале на мгновение повисла тишина, в которой Енкей, Сонджин и Вонпиль обменялись взглядами, в первый раз в жизни поняв друг друга без всяких слов.

Коммуникатора Енкея замигал входящим, и на экране высветилось взволнованное лицо Джехена:

— Енкей, я могу все объяснить-

Но его уже никто не слышал: вся троица охотников за головами бросились вслед за коротконогой сосиской на четырех лапках, которая проявила невероятную прыть и убегала со скоростью, удивительной для такого толстенького существа. Торопившийся было догонять их Доун затормозил, чтобы ответить на звонок Джехена:

— Добрый день, Пак Джехен, социальная карта nXXXXX, место проживания Земля, номер расчетного счета в межгалактическом банке 5214AEJ476601444, пин код 5LIVE, — с невероятно серьезным лицом оттарабанил он. — Мы еще свяжемся с вами. До свиданья. И спасибо за друзей.

И улетел вслед за остальными с криком и улюлюканьем.

**Author's Note:**

> Большущее спасибо [sharonagoeswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/profile) за помощь с постером:
> 
> ##### Качество получше - [тыц](https://i.ibb.co/Ttn7sDD/Blues.png)


End file.
